MI ANGELMI AMOR
by Kaoru Himura star
Summary: qUE PASARIA SI TE ENTERAS Q TIENES UN ANGEL JUSTO CUANDO TU VIDA SE ESTA DERRUMBANDO?ES UN KXK ESPERO LES GUSTE
1. Chapter 1

MI ANGEL...MI AMOR

: AAHHHHHHHH como q te vas a casar con esa cuica, lo unico que quiere es quedarse con tu dinero-. le reclamaba una hermosa jovencita de cabellera azabeche y unos ipnotizadores ojos azules, los cuales mostraban su alma pura y rebelde a su padre q le daba una noticia la cual cambiaría muchas cosas.

Padre: kaoru, por kami calmate, esta ya es una decicion tomada y no pienso dar marcha atrás, entendiste?-. su padre era de un caracer fuerte y muy serio, queria mucho a su hija, aunque a veces era tan caprichosa y todo se había asi despues de...

kaoru: la muerte de mi madre--. dijo como adivinando los pensamientos de su padre- ella esta muerta y tu no haces mas q ensuciar su memoria, casandote con esa mujer loca y para mas remate q se cree millonaria cuando no tiene en donde caerse muerta-. grito con furia, para luego pararse y salir del despacho de su padre, donde se habia situado la discucion.

padre: srta. kaoru shinomori kamiya si a ud. se le ocurre salir por esa puerta le aseguro q un castigo muy merecido se ganara-. afirmo muy seriamente el padre de esta.

kaoru: Oh el señor Aoshi Shinomori me esta amenasando, no cree ud. q si lo hace soy icluso capaz de irme de la casa, pero no se preocupe, no me escapara y lo hare todo por Sanozuke y Yahiko, no por ti-. y asi dio un fuerte portazo a la puerta del despacho.

DOS SEMANAS DESPUES----------------------------------------------

Su padre ya se había casado y se encontraba de luna de miel, con su señora. Sanozuke era el mayor de los hermanos y solia ser algo mujeriego ya q tenía un aspecto guapo y varonil, aunque a veces sus modales daban mucho q desear, se llevaba bien con kaoru a parte de q la molestaba todo el dia con cosas como diminutivos -chan o jou-chan, pero en si se llevaban bien. Con Yahiko se llevaba un poco mal ya q peleaban y como Yahiko era un niño y muy curioso de por si, siempre habria la boca o se metia en sus cosas, lo cual molestaba kaoru.  
Kaoru era una chica y dulce ante q su madre muriera, pero depsues de eso, pareciera como si su alma se hubiera congelado, se habia vuelto algo fria, sus ojos no irradiaban felicidad mas bien tristeza y rebeldia, lo unico q le gustaba era la música romantica, aunque eso no lo sabía nadie por su popularidad de cruel y fria, era su secretito, en su pieza tenía pintado en una pared a "Inuyasha y kagome", le fascinaba el anime, sobre todo ranma e inuyasha, estaba plagada su pieza de ponster y calcos de ellos por todas partes, las paredes eran blancas y la puerta negra.

En el colegio casi no tenia amigos y todos lo recreos se ganaba en el patio a leer fic en su computadora portatil, ella tenía 17 años, pronto cumpliria los 18, usaba su uniforme de forma desordenada, con la corbata suelta y la camisa fuera de la falda, esta no era muy larga, lo cual dejaa apreciar su fornidas piernas. Varios chicos les gustaba pero se negaba a todos.

Y esa tarde en recreo...

Kaoru: q bueno lectura-. y derrepente algo la transporto a arriba del arbol en el cual se encontraba afirmada- ahhhh-. pero fue silenciada por una mano, la cual parecia masculina.

: tonta no grites, yo soy tu angel guardian-. kaoru casi se cae al escuchar eso, el creia q era tonta, como podian existir los angeles.

kaoru: quien eres payaso? q pretendes? q te crea tal estupides?- .

Continuara... ojala les haya gustado chauuuu 


	2. angelito, algo peligroso

MI ANGEL...MI AMOR

kaoru: quien eres payaso? q pretendes? q te crea tal estupides?- .

-la verdad es q si, soy tu angel-contesto el muchacho estraño, y con algo de ironia volvio a responder- mucho gusto soy kenshin y espero q no me causes muchos problemas eh tonta- dijo algo enfado.

-como q tonta eh? quien te crees? y además por q apareces justo ahora? y yo porq he de necesitarte?- estaba algo inquieta, ya q aquel "angel" era muy atractivo, pero para su lastima era algo grosero, un suspiro de resginacion se escapo de los labios carmines de kaoru.

-q te pasa ahora eh?- pregunto kenshin en tono fastidioso.

-nada, tonto, mejor me vas contando q es lo q quieres, y tambien a convernserme, porq esa de q eres mi angel todavia no me la como eh- tenía q admitirlo aquel fastidioso joven era muy guapo y le causaba algo de electricidad tenerlo tan cerca.

-quieres q te lo demuestre eh?-. sonrio maliciosamente kenshin, aunque con algun rastro inexplicable de sexualidad- ya veraz- y dicho esto se empezo a acercar muy peligrosamente a kaoru.

-q...q...pre..ten...des?- estaba asutada de lo q él pretendía, acaso quería besarla, como pero eso no demostraría q era un angel, un millon de cosas más pasaban por la cabeza de kaoru, mientras el apuesto angelito tomaba con firmeza su cintura y la apegaba a su cuerpo provocando el nerviosismo en kaoru.

-jajajaja viste te demostre q era un angel, si no me equivoco, dime cuando fue la última vez q un chico te puso así de nerviosa, si no me equivoco por lo q me cuenta tu historial, tú núnca te habías dejado llevar tan facilmente por un chico y mucho menos dejarlo besarte, sin embargo si yo ubiera deseado hacerlo tu me lo hubieras permitido. Claro ejemplo de q si soy un angel- y otra vez dejo a la luz esa hermosa sonrisa seductora.

-Q dices tonto? ja como te atrevez a hacerme eso- respondio una muy frustrada kaoru, ya q la sensación q estaba experimentando era exquisitamente peligrosa y quería conocerla, pero ese sugeto se la había arrebatado asi de rápido- yo me referia a q volaras por ejemplo o quizas hicieras desaparecer algo, no a esto baka!.

- wao vaya q quedaste frustrada por q no te besé- se burlo kenshin y volvio a hablar- aunque si tu quieres puedo besarte, no se ma hace ningun problema- y otra vez empezo a hacercarse, hasta cerró los ojos, al igual q kaoru, quien no puso más resistencia, pero...- viste q querias q te besara, aunque no lo haré, ya q tendras q darme algo más importante a cambio del beso jeje- dijo separandose otra vez de kaoru.

-¬¬ q pretendes maldito canalla?- pregunto desconfiada y tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, bajo su flequillo.

-tranquila solo quiero...- levantando la barbilla de kaoru lentamente, no conocia la razón, pero kaoru provocaba q la deseara y unas ganas inmensas de besarla q apenas podía contener y todo para torturarla- quiero q me regales algo q estoy seguro no se lo has entregado a ningun chico- kaoru abrio sus ojos como platos y un potente sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas.

-COMO? QUIERES QUE TE DÉ ESO? MALDITO DEJENERADO- kaoru estaba euforica, pero se quedo quieta cuanto sitio la carcajada de kenshin- q te pasa por q te ries?-.

-vaya tienes una mente bastante pervertida eh- se volvio a burlar de kaoru, y con esa sonrisa seductaro otra vez cubriedo sus labios-yo me referia a que me regalaras uno de tus fics, por lo q sé, no has sido capaz de regalarselos a nadie, eres una pervertida, mal pensada jajajaja- y el rostro de kaoru torno un color carmin q casi hacia competencia con el rojiso cabello de su angel.

-hay kenshin me lo hubieras dicho antes- y esta vez era el turno de kaoru para fastidiar a kenshin- yo te podría dar uno de mis fics, pero a cambio tu me besaras si?- se mordio el labio inferior lo cual no paso de ser persibido por kenshin, quien la miraba incredulo.

-claro q si- trato volver a tomar el control, pero kaoru había cerrado los ojos y era ella quien ahora se acercaba muy peligrosamente.

-pues te quedaras con las ganas- susurro muy cerca de los labios de kenshin, casi juntos y aun con los ojos cerrados.

- yo nunca me quedo con las ganas niñita- y dicho esto la tomo fuertemente por la cintura y le robo un efusivo beso, a lo cual kaoru abrio los ojos como platos-viste, yo nunca me quedo con las ganas de probrar algo-sonrio ante la avergonsada kaoru q había escondido su cara debajo de su flequillo.

-como te atreviste, yo...yo...yo...me voy- dijo por fin, pero cuando se disponia a "irse" se dio cuenta en donde estaba- ahhh bajame de aquí ahora mismo-

-claro señorita altiro la bajo, si me da otro beso- respondio coquetamente-y q me dice?-

-claro- para sorpresa de kenshin quien penso q ella le reclamaria, pero fue más su sorpresa cuando noto a kaoru q depositaba un beso en su mejilla izquierda-listo, ahora me puedes bajar?- una sonriente kaoru le pregunto.

-si- desanimado y desilusinado, pero ya se las pagaria.

YA EN EL SUELO-------------------------------------------------------------

grasias, espero no verte nunca más, chauuu- le tiro un beso con la mano y empezo a caminar.

-me gustaría que me lo dieras en la boca, pero pronto pasara no te preocupes mi querida kaoru muajaja-. susurro cuando kaoru ya se encontraba bastante lejos, seguramente ya en su sala.

EN LA TARDE COMO A LAS 5:00-----------------------------------------------

Kenshin había desaparecido toda la tarde, para suerte de kaoru, sus clases habían transcurrido normales, pero aburridas como siempre, salio con desgan de su instituto, para dirigirse a su casa.

Al llegar dio un fuerte portaso al entrar ya q ninguno de sus hermanos se encontraba en casa, sanozuke todavia no salia de la universidad y Yahiko fue a "ayudar" a sutbame una compañera de colegio y lo extraño a los ojos de kaoru era q Yahiko no solia llevarse muy bien con las niñas,y se reia por dentro de lo evidente q era su hermano menor.

En su habitación hizo lo mismo q cuando llegó, cerró la puerta fuertemente, se puso los audifonos de su pendrai (n/a:no tengo idea como se escribe, pero difinitivamente yo quiero uno jejej), se coloco ropa comoda: una musculosa negra y bastante suelta lo cual dejaba notar su ropa interior blanca, también llevaba unos baqueros muy comodos y los pies descalsos. Asi lista ya, se empezo a mover al ritmo de su música la cual la relajaba bastante, y por eso mismo no se dio cuenta del sujeto q estaba detras de ella.´

-" Ha llegado la hora de mi venganza muajajaja"-penso kenshin con una sonrisa diabolica cubriendo sus apetitosos labios.

CONTINUARA----------------------------------------------------------

Bueno hay esta. muchas grasias por los comentarios. 


	3. yo no soy una niña, te lo demostrare

Bueno aqui estoy otra vez jejeje, espero les gusta este capi, aunque sé esta cortito, pronto pondre una nueva actualisación. Abajo colocare la respuesta a los reviw del segundo capi. nos vemos abajo.

Titulo: "MI ANGEL...MI AMOR"  
titulo 3º cap: 'encuentro sexual'  
serie: Rorurouni kenshin.

Escena capitulo anterior········

-" Ha llegado la hora de mi venganza muajajaja"-penso kenshin con una sonrisa diabolica cubriendo sus apetitosos labios.

Fin escena anterior············

-aahhhh, un pervertido- grito kaoru al sentir como tomaban su cintura, sensualmente.

-tranquila, q soy solamente yo- le dijo kenshin, susurrante al oido. Kenshin tan solo llevaba una toalla puesta en la parte de la cintura, con el torso desnudo, aunque kaoru aún no se percataba de eso, ya q seguía de espaldas a kenshin.

-q haces tonto! eres un...-al darse vuelta enmudeció, ya q notó q kenshin practicamente estaba desnudo ante sus ojos-q pretendes con esto?- dijo alejandose lo q más pudo de kenshin.

-no sabía q te pondrias así por ver a un hombre desnudo- dijo sonriendo de forma triunfante.

-no se te olvide q tu no eres un hombre, y no puedes hacer este tipo de cosas ya q eres un angel- al darse cuenta de q kenshin tan solo pretendía perturbarla, trato de atacarlo.

-q sea un angel, no quiere decir q no tengo un sexo definido, mi adorable niñita- kenshin sabía q usando ese termino en kaoru, la enfadaría y era muy probable q se fuera a defender.

-sabes? me aburres, alardeas tanto, de q eres sensual, sexi y otras cosas, pero no demuestras nada, q te apuesto q no eres capaz de desnudarte delante de mi- lo desafio, posando sus dedos en los labios de kenshin.

-claro q me atrevo e incluso a mucho más- y se sacó la toalla, dejando ver su intimidad a kaoru, la cual se puso totalmente roja-tranquila, q no te voy a hacer nada, estoy seguro q nunca te has acostado con un hombre, asi q no te preocupes, niñita- la volvió a llamar de aquella forma la cual enfadaba tanto a kaoru.

-crees q soy una niña? vas a ver q tan mujer puedo ser- y sin darle tiempo a kenshin de actuar, lo tiro en su cama callendo ella encima de él y kenshin aun sin ropa- ves q no soy ninguna niña- susurro lo más sensualmente posible y rozando con sus labios la boca de kenshin.

-si- dicho aquello volteo a kaoru, el quedando encima de ella y robandole un efusivo beso -eres nua niña aún y no quiero ser yo quien te habrá la mente, ya q eres una muchachita de escuela - y se rio sensualmente, levantandose de encima de kaoru y al mismo tiempo desapareciendo, entre las claras cortinas de la habitación.

-es un estupido, como se pudo atrever a hacer eso delante de mí, es un tonto!- grito sonrojada.

Llegó la noche y kaoru se había quedado dormida, Sanozuke y Yahiko habían llegado encontrando a su hermana durmiendo, sorprendidos se fueron a acostar, muy pronto llegaría su padre y tendrían q vivir de ahora en adelante con la nueva esposa de Aoshi, supusieron q kaoru estaba cansada por las angustias recibidas por aquella boda, kaoru siempre había adorado mucho a su madre y cuando murió sufrió demasiado.

Los dias pasaron rapidamente, kaoru y kenshin con sus encuentros en los cuales no hacian otra cosa q defaciarse y pelear, otro nuevo "enemigo", aparte de la inpostora q tendría como esposa su padre. Kaoru tenía una muy buena amiga, era un poco mayor q ella, pero tan solo por dos años, ella asistía a la universidad y su nombre era Misao...

CONTINUARA---------------------

Jejejej que tal?

Bueno comenzare con los agradecimientos por los reviews:

MONIKA-DONO: jeje tienes toda la razon, kenshin es un pecado, y es casi imposible resistirse a sus encantos, pero no imposible y en todo caso kao no se lo hara tan facil jejeje chauuu amix.

Ane himura: holisssss amix, lo siento por demorarme tanto en actualisar, es que entre al cole y casi no tengo tiempo jejej y bueno me ha gustado mucho que te agrade mi humilde fic amix. y buueno tu igual portate mal jejeje.

gatyhyatt: holip como estas? jejeje ya veras que te llevaras una pequeña sorpresita con la madrastra de kaoru jijijii. Bueno amiga me despido chauuuuu cuidate.

Gracias por sus reviews amigas, hacen muy feliz a esta humilde servidora.  
nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion que tratare sea pronto. 


	4. distracción

Bueno aqui toy de vuelta despúes de un monton de tiempo sin actualizar, pero ya me puse las pilas jejej, bueno aqui va, al final pondre los agradecimientos, vale? nus vemos abajo.

**titulo: "mi angel, mi amor"  
titulo 4º cap: 'distracción'**

**_escena capitulo anterior----------------------------------_**

Los dias pasaron rapidamente, kaoru y kenshin con sus encuentros en los cuales no hacian otra cosa q defaciarse y pelear, otro nuevo "enemigo", aparte de la inpostora q tendría como esposa su padre. Kaoru tenía una muy buena amiga, era un poco mayor q ella, pero tan solo por dos años, ella asistía a la universidad y su nombre era Misao...

**_fin escena----------------------------------_**

-fea, fea, DESPIERTAAA!- le gritaba Yahiko a kaoru, mientras tomaban desayuno, ya que se encontraba sumida entre sus pensamientos. Mañana seria el día en que llegaría su padre, con su nueva "mujercita" y los humores en la casa no estaban de lo mejor.

-lo siento- dijo simplemente kaoru, otras veces se hubiera molestado y habría comenzado a perceguir a yahiko por toda la casa, Sanozuke la quedo mirando y fue hasta donde se encontraba ella, dejando de lado los huevos revueltos que estaba haciendo, (n/a: que raro que sanozuke cocine ¿cierto? jeje pero bueno..).

-jou-chan, no debes ponerte así, mamá nunca será reemplazada, mañana temprano llegará papá y debes ser amable ¿vale?- le susurro a kaoru, quien no quitaba la vista de su café.

-hoy no me quedaré aquí, Misao me ha invitado a su casa, asi que pasaré la noche allí- se paro, sin terminar su café y tomo su mochila, para dirigirse a el instituto. Kaoru no podía creer que tantas cosas orribles, le hubieran pasado en tan poco tiempo, primero su padre le dice que se casará de nuevo, luego la aparición de su "ángel", que de ángel, no tenía ni el pelo, además que con esa voz ronca y sensual, la hacían ponerse totalmente nerviosa y la hacía sentir sensaciones raras y exquisitas.

-buu- la asustó kenshin, aunque ella ni siquiera se movió - que le pasa a la "niñita" hoy día?- la volvió a molestar.

-no tengo animos, dejame en paz- le dijo simplemente y siguió caminando, aunque no se dió cuenta de quien venía por delante, chocando y callendo al suelo- COMO NO TE DAS CUEN... Misao-

-lo siento, kao-chan, venía pendiente de mi celular, estaba hablando con Enishi, para avisarle que hoy no podíamos comer juntos, y él quien es?- dijo haciendo referencia a kenshin, quien había mirado todo- no me digas, es tu novio!- grito, sin siquiera preguntar.

-no espera...- pero fue acallada por kenshin quien la besó.

-si, soy su novio, mucho gusto, kenshin Himura y ud. es?- dijo cortesmente y sonriendo muy sensualmente.

-soy Misao Makimashi- simplemente sonrió, para luego dirigirse a kaoru- kao-chan porque hoy no te pierdes las clases y nos vamos a tomar un helado? a ti no te importa que te la robe por un día, verdad kenshin-san?- le pregunto.

-claro que no, nos vemos luego- y se fue hasta verse perdido en la calle, o eso fue lo que ella pensaron.

-bueno kao, que vamos a hacer hoy? podriamos ir a tu casa a cambiarte de ropa, no esta sano y yahiko debe andar en la escuela o me equivoco?- pregunto acelerada.

-ehmm... si, aunque no tengo muchas ganas de salir- respondió sin emoción alguna.

-pero kao-chan, trata de olvidarte por lo menos por hoy día de tus problemas- la animo misao, dandole una palmadita en la espalda y comenzando a arrastrarla. Ya en el centro, misao fue por dos helados, miestras que kaoru la esperaba, se había ido a su casa a cambiar ropa, llevaba unos baqueros ajustados, y una playera descotada ya que hacía bastante calor.

-uuff por fin llegas misao- le reprocho kaoru, sentada en la banca.

-tranquila, toma tu helado y conversemos un poco¿sabes? Enishi se va a casar con una chica que se llama Yumi, aunque a mi me cae mal, según él se enamoro de ella, pero yo no le creo, la conoció en un prostibulo y dice que esta enamorado- contaba animada Misao.

-uds. dos, que clase de hermanos jaja, esperame aqui un momento voy a ver esas palomas, hace tiempo que no pasaba a esta plaza- dijo kaoru, mientras se acercaba kaoru, con su helado aún no terminado, pero sin darse cuenta unos borrachos la tomaron, volcando todo el helado en su playera, aunque con tan solo un patada los dejo en el suelo, si había algo que sabía bien era como defenderse.

-kao, que te paso?- la miro misao.

-nada, solo espera aqui, que iré a un baño publico a limpiar esto- y al llegar se aseguró que no hubiera nadie y cerró con pestillo, para que no la fueran a ver, sacandose la playera para poder limpiarla.- ahhh- se asusto al sentir unas manos masculinas tocando sus senos.

-últimamente te has vuelto sensible a mi toque, ya estan duros, tu pezones jeje- susurró kenshin en el oido de kaoru, masageando sus pezones.

-pervertido!- pero al gritar accidentalmente su playera calló dentro del lavamanos, mojandose entera.- que? que voy a hacer ahora?- se lamento, y luego miró furiosa a kenshin- ves lo que haces? solo me ocacionas más problemas!- grito kaoru.

-yo la puedo secar, pero con una condición- y sonrio maliciosamente.

-¿que cosa?- le dijo cortante.

-que hagamos el amor aqui y ahora- kenshin susurro aquello, lo que hizo que kaoru se pusiera roja, de nervios y rabia.

-eres un pervertido! mejor sera que la seques ahora!- lo amenazo kaoru, ya perdiendo la paciencia.

Kaoru obligó a kenshin, que le secara la playera y luego se fue con Misao, kaoru había logrado por lo menos por ese día olvidarse de su padre...

_**-----------23:50 de la noche, discoteque "taboo"------------------------------**_

-hola¿como te llamas?-se acercó una mujer, hermosa a Sanozuke, que ya se encontraba pasado en copas.

-Sanozuke Shinomori y tu preciosa?- le pregunto acercandose demasiado.

-Megumi, el apellido no importa- y sin más lo comenzo a besar, se notaba que ella también estaba pasada en copas - ¿porque mejor no vamos a un motel?-.

- si...- y la volvió a besar, dirigiendose a su coche.

_**YA EN EL MOTEL--------------------------------------------------------------**_

PELIGRO: SONA ROJA: para los cardiacos y que no les guste el lemon, por favor no lean lo siguiente, ya que no me hago responsable de lo que puedan leer!.

-ahhh- Megumi gimió al sentir la saliba caliente en su intimidad.

- veo que te gusta, pero no quiero que esto se acabe tan pronto jeje- sano, retiro su lengua y la sento sobre él para penetrarla.

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- un grito se escucho al sentir su cuerpo invadido, por ese sujeto, que la hacía sentir extremadamente bien, sentía el miembro duro y grande de el en sus entrañas, sintiendolo entrar y salir de ella, que solo causaba que se agitara más y más, las respiraciones se volvian cada vez más pesadas y los gemidos abundaban la habitación, el ritmo tuvo que acelerarse aun más, sintiendo sus cuerpos exitados, y necesitados, hasta el culmine, donde sanozuke se corrio, rebosandola con su esencia y manchando incluso la cama, los calleron rendidos.

_**A LA MAÑANA SGTE.------------------------------------------------------------**_

-Oh no hoy llega mi padre, tengo que irme- Sano salio corriendo de ahí, para dirigirse hasta su casa.

kaoru había decidido que sola no podía aceptarlo, asi que le pidió a Misao que la acompañase, ellas se conocían desde niñas, aunque por cosas de trabajo del padre de kaoru, no se conocian con Misao.

-Bueno ya que estan todos reunidos- anunció el padre en su escritorio, con un yahiko somnoliento, u sano todo desparrifado y una kaoru, tan fria, que solo lo miraba con desprecio ...

**_continuara..._**

Sé que el lemon estuvo cortito jeje, no es mi estilo, pero esto es solo para algo que va a pasar más adelante, aunque no puedo adelantar nada, bueno y empezare con los agradecimientos.

_**gabyhyatt:**_ ya veras que pronto se sabe, quien es, ve el proximo capitulo y ahí daré el nombre, aunque no te preocupes ya descarte a Yumi, podría ser Megumi quizas jeje, nus vemos.

**_Ane himura:_** hola amiga, no te pongas triste que ahora viene lo mejor con el cubito jeje, y bueno este capi, trate de alargarlo un poquito más, jeje. Y que sigas portandote mal pues jajaj

**_Monika-Dono:_** gracias por el apoyo, como siempre el grupo de las hentai 100 liderado por Monika-dono jajja, es broma, pero bueno kenshin y kaoru, si que nos hacen acalorarnos jeje

**_DaniChan-KRK:_** hola gracias, por apoyarme que mi humilde fic, me alegra mucho que te guste y pues claro, quien no quisiera a un angel como kenshin, aunque parece más demonio que angel ajaj.

**_serena tsukino chiba:_** tienes razon, hasta a mi me dio calor, jeje, pero viene mucho más y esto es recien el comienzo

xauuuuu

cuidense todas


End file.
